


Aqui solo importa nuesto amor

by Diana924



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Umiliazioni come quella Tatiana è sicura di non ricordarne.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Tatiana, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote/Tatiana, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Tatiana
Kudos: 8
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Aqui solo importa nuesto amor

Umiliazioni come quella Tatiana è sicura di non ricordarne.

Ha aspettato per un’ora e mezza prima di dover ammettere con sé stessa che Andrés non sarebbe arrivato e che lei era stata bellamene piantata in asso in un ristorante nel bel mezzo della Toscana. Per ripicca ha ordinato i piatti più costosi, tanto non era lei a pagare, e il vino più pregiato, l’apice dell’umiliazione è avvenuto quando il cameriere le ha chiesto se voleva un caffè con un tono che la diceva lunga su quello che pensasse di lei.

Al ritorno al monastero trova tutto esattamente quando se n’era andata, persino Martìn è tornato pensa con un sospiro, invece di accettare l’invito a cena doveva andare con Martìn in qualche locale, bere qualcosa e ballare in pace, almeno si sarebbe evitata quell’umiliazione tremenda. C’è qualcosa di strano nel rapporto tra suo marito e il suo migliore amico, o meglio qualcosa di non detto. Non è stupida, sa bene che Martìn è innamorato di Andrés e Andrés di lui eppure entrambi si comportamento come se nulla fosse, come se quel sentimento fosse una parte di loro di cui però non bisogna parlare.

Come non bisogna mettere in dubbio la presenza costante dell’argentino, l’unica volta che ha proposto che a Forte dei Marmi andassero solamente lei ed Andrés costui le ha indicato la porta dichiarandole che se avesse anche solo osato pensare una simile cosa poteva anche andarsene e non disturbarsi a tornare. Quell’amore potente, silenzioso e invadente però non è un problema, Andrés ha sposato lei, ama lei e Tatiana è determinata ad essere la sua ultima moglie, mancano solamente due anni le dice talvolta una vocina cattiva nella sua testa.

Per questo quando arriva nella cripta quasi non si accorge di nulla, se non fosse che per caso le sue scarpe quasi non si impiglino in una camicia. Controllando meglio nota una scia di vestiti che porta verso la stanza di Martìn, sicuramente Martìn è uscito, ha rimorchiato qualcuno e ora si sta divertendo pensa con un sorriso, probabilmente Andrés è uscito a farsi una passeggiata perché Martìn tende ad essere abbastanza rumoroso quando è a letto con qualcuno, come se volesse dire “ecco cosa ti stai perdendo, ecco cosa potresti avere”.

Poi sente due voci, indubbiamente maschili e le conosce entrambe.

Sa che non dovrebbe farlo, che dovrebbe semplicemente uscire, aspettare un’oretta e poi tornare e fingere che non sia successo nulla ma la curiosità è donna e Tatiana decide di assecondarla, in fondo ha sempre saputo che un giorno sarebbe accaduto.

La porta è appena socchiusa, come se entrambi fossero stati così presi dalla passione da non prendersi nemmeno la briga di chiudere a chiave. Non è stupida, è sicura che sia accaduto altre volte ma non ha mai capito quando, la tensione sessuale tra i due era a dir poco palpabile. Si toglie velocemente le scarpe col tacco e si avvicina tenendole per mano nella speranza che non si siano accorti di lei e porta l’occhio sullo spioncino.

Sono lì, sono a letto ma è completamente diverso da quello che si aspettava.

Quando pensava a suo marito e a Martìn a letto insieme Tatiana ha sempre immaginato abbracci frenetici, scopate rumorose e piene di gemiti, scene degne di un film porno insomma, non …. Non quello, assolutamente.

Sono entrambi nudi, è evidente che non è la prima volta quella sera dalle lenzuola sfatte ma … è diverso come se lo aspettava.

Andrés sta toccando Martìn con una grazia e un’attenzione che non ha mai avuto per lei, i baci che si scambiano sembrano quasi dolorosi e il modo in cui suo marito si spinge contro il corpo del suo migliore amico è preciso, spinte decise e sempre più profonde che strappano a Martìn gemiti e ad ansiti che placa cercando le labbra di Andrés in maniera frenetica e allo stesso tempo tenera.

<< È bello … tu sei bello >> sente dire ed è sicura che Andrés non le abbia mai parlato con quel tono, c’è così tanto amore in quelle parole da farle girare la testa. Martìn non risponde, si limita a unire nuovamente le loro labbra mentre Tatiana vede una delle mani di suo marito scendere lentamente verso il basso, il modo in cui Andrés e Martìn si guardano le fa male, un male quasi fisico. I loro gemiti le rimbalzano in testa mentre i suoi occhi non si perdono un istante e nota il modo in cui si toccano, come le mani si sfiorino premurose, come le bocche si cerchino, come il corpo di Martìn accolga il sesso di Andrés, come se davvero quei due fossero nati per quello, in quel momento esistono solamente loro due e il desiderio che li consuma, tanti anni di passione repressa che si stanno sublimando davanti ai suoi occhi.

Quei due non sono due amanti che consumano in silenzio una sveltina nel timore di essere scoperti ma due innamorati che fanno l’amore, e lei è di troppo. Andrés l’ha sposata credendo di amarla ma non l’ha mai amata davvero, non come ama Martìn e lei lo ha sempre saputo.

La solita vocina nella sua testa le suggerisce di prendere il telefono, fare qualche foto per poi chiedere il divorzio e portargli via tutto, un’altra, più ragionevole ma anche meno calcolatrice le suggerisce di fare le valigie, lasciare un biglietto e prenotare il primo volo per qualsiasi posto, purché lontano da lì e lasciarli liberi di fare quel che vogliono, scopare ogni notte, progettare la rapina, tutto quello che vogliono. Non riesce a smettere di guardare, non mentre suo marito si muove sempre più velocemente e Martìn butta la testa indietro poco prima di venire gemendo il nome di Andrés, il quale viene quasi nello stesso momento, Tatiana è sicura che Andrés non l’abbia mai guardata in quella maniera pensa un’ultima volta prima di alzarsi e aprire appena la porta per vedere meglio.

<< Ma che cazzo? …>> quasi non si accorge di aver parlato ad alta voce e soprattutto di essersi appoggiata alla porta e di averla aperta, le scarpe ancora tra le mani.

Andrés la guarda come se la faccenda non lo interessasse, come se avesse sempre saputo che potesse accadere e che anzi lei è di troppo, manca solo che la inviti alla porta e la sbatta fuori. Martìn invece la guarda con un’espressione trionfante e vergognosa allo stesso tempo, come se finalmente avesse ottenuto quel che voleva e allo stesso tempo se ne vergognasse, più di essere stato scoperto che del tradimento in sé.

<< Non è come pensi >> le dice Andrés, come se fino a tre secondi prima non si stesse scopando Martìn, se lo sta ancora scopando pensa Tatiana.

<< E com’è allora? Lui è caduto e tu gli sei caduto addosso? >> replica lei, si sente arrabbiata, ferita e anche stranamente eccitata. È abbastanza onesta da ammettere che la visione di due uomini che scopano è eccitante, che poi abbia trovato eccitante suo marito e il suo migliore amico che fanno sesso … quello è un altro discorso.

<< Posso spiegare tutto, dammi dieci minuti e ti spiegherò tutto >> è la risposta prima che suo marito torni a concentrarsi su Martìn, e Tatiana sa che l’altro non ha la forza di respingerlo, Martìn non ha mai avuto la forza di negargli nulla. Tatiana resta senza parole mentre sente un’eccitazione colpevole montarle dentro, è tutto sbagliato eppure non riesce a fare a meno di guardarli.

Si morde le labbra mentre cerca di impedire alle mani di correre verso la zip dei pantaloni per slacciarla, i gemiti dei due nuovamente nelle orecchie. Quella è una pazzia si dice prima di sbuffare, ma se almeno deve divorziare, ed è sicura di quello, almeno vuole togliersi una soddisfazione pensa prima di cominciare a slacciarsi la camicetta con gesti determinati, non ne parleranno con nessuno, chi le crederebbe mai pensa prima di avvicinarsi al letto.

<< Almeno datemi questa soddisfazione >> mormora sperando che vada tutto per il meglio, domani preparerà le valigie, prenderà il primo aereo e poi lei e Andrés si parleranno solamente tramite un avvocato ma fino ad allora …beh, fare sesso con due uomini è sempre stata una sua fantasia, solamente non pensava che sarebbe potuto accadere così.

È la prima volta che vede suo marito realmente spaventato e riesce facilmente ad intuire, finché quella era una fantasia andava tutto bene ma ora … . << Almeno concedile questo >> ansima Martìn prima di baciarlo un’ultima volta e Tatiana è sicura che tutto quello finirà per farla impazzire.

Quando però sente la bocca di Andrés su di sé chiude gli occhi e si lascia distendere sul letto, accada quello che accada ormai non le importa più, d’altronde ha sempre saputo che suo marito non è innamorato di lei e non è mai stato un problema.


End file.
